


The Real Prize

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Writober 2018, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Harry makes a public declaration.





	The Real Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Writober Prompt Challenge: "Public"  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

The moment Harry's fingers closed around the snitch, securing the Chudley Cannons victory in the Quidditch World Cup Final, a incredulous gasp sounded from thousands of spectators, followed immediately by a thunderous roar from the long-suffering fans as they cheered and stomped and wept freely all over each other.

Harry grinned so hard he felt his face would crack as he made a winning circuit through the air around the pitch, holding the snitch up high. His team mates filed in line behind him, waving and cheering and weeping along with the fans.

As they neared the column of VIP box seats, Harry searched for and immediately found Draco.

Knowing the moment he touched the snitch the win had been magically recorded and he would officially own the golden keepsake, he felt free to do what he was sure would become a public spectacle, but he didn't care.

Draco was standing and applauding, which was causing heads to turn and cameras to flash, especially as Harry and the team drew nearer.

Harry flew right to the front of the box and hovered a moment. More cameras flashed as he held Draco's gaze. The crowd steadily grew silent in breathless anticipation as they realized a Moment was happening.

Draco put his hand to hips and raised his brows in question.

Harry winked, raised the snitch to his lips and kissed it, then flung it toward the man he loved; the man everyone would now know that he loved.

Draco caught it easily and couldn't stop the delighted smile that spread over his face. Recognizing the gesture for what it meant, he  
raised it to his own lips and kissed it, as well, echoing the sentiment. 

The world around them practically exploded into a frenzy, but it all faded from notice as Harry and Draco smiled at each other, certain they could face it together.


End file.
